Recipes
Recipes are combinations for use in Mix Mode. Listed here will be these combinations, listed by their base. *PLEASE NOTE: All recipe names are conincidental and those that are like some other words are only meant to amuse, not insult. Water (Q) Water mixed with anything lets it put put fires. WQ - A wall that can extinguish fires. QUARTS - User-controlled solid. With gravity, it gets lighter and spins when in contact with heater/fire, and get heavier when it touches cooler after that. Gives potential for crazier levels! QI - Usefull for waterthings. QUERY - Similar to QUARTS. QUIDDITCH - User-controlled. Does not evaporate water, so can explode powder and ignite fuel - while underwater! Something to use in future levels? Wall (W) WU - Odd controllable material. Can go through anything, Outflow doesn't destroy it, it can go off the screen and back fully intact(with drain off). WEHI - Produces Superhot liquid. This makes a good shooting mechanism in Zero Gravity. WINDY - Forms snow barrier around itself, but spouts white liquid when in contact with fire. WJ - A 'heavy wall' that is much harder to penetrate than the standard one. WALKMAN - Sticky wall! Rigid ® RMX - Sticky Rigid Axis RMH - Hot Rigid Axis RHAPSODY - Disappears immediately after being drawn! RPG - Sold stuff that bounces around, floats, and explodes like powder. Elastic (E) EPICFAIL - Weird bouncy, vibrating material. Sticky. EF - Elastic that when it catches on fire it burns until a liquid String(S) SLIPKNOT - Cool effect and it seems like it explodes itself. SUSHI - Laser, very unstable at big sizes. SLAP - Behaves a little bit like PE, and without any elastic in the mix! SAGE- Floating elastic/string. melts when burned, but returns to solid when fire disappears. Can be pierced by rigid solids ( jet, fuel, rigid, etc.) Rigid Axis (X) XTREMIST - Axis that spawns mochi around itself. Quite fun as a platform in levels. Brittle (B) BIBLE - Self spawning light blue powder that regularly shoots powder into the air for the first few seconds (until it settles). BURNTTOAST - Outflow with the properties of rigid. Will NOT take in solids (Rigid, Jet, Fuel etc). BUBBLE - Put fire onto it and it splits like elastic. BOMB - A big blob that has the same properties of outflow. Very good at cleaning other materials (does not have the characteristics of an actual bomb). BREAKABLE - A material that floats on water useful for boats BLEACH - Burns fuel and ignites powder, BUT condenses water vapour! Powder (P) PEDO - Outflow that bounces around like EPICFAIL but will also explode. PWNED - Blue/purple wall-like structure that explodes with a really cool BOOM (put fire on it and it all turns to pink circles and blows up). PENDRIVE - Odd inflow type thing. PR - Useful for bomb casings. Like regular powder, but solid. PIH - Very high-energy,but short range explosion. PIHM - Fast-burning Mochi bomb. PE - Very odd material. PLAY - Powder that sometimes turns invisible! PFJESUS - Bendy and vibrating Jet PIMPSLAP - Laser-like self-spawning substance that is unstable in even relatively small amounts. PLIABLE - Auto-exploding PE-bomb. Viscous (V) VENDING - a floating object that can self-spawn in long strings. Tensile (T) TRUCKSTOP - Jet black movable outflow (rigid) that also explodes (such a cool explosion) TOSSER - Very little bounce in this outflow. TIMER - Spawns mochi, looks like it is mutating as it does so - only does so upon impact. Fuel (F) FIGHTSTAR - Burns once you draw it and it spawns more of itself. FUTURAMA - Looks and acts like fuel, but burn it and it acts like retarded mochi. FLIGHT - Similar to FIGHTSTAR, except with gas texture(blurry). FUJI - Very bouncy flammable liquid that is user-controlled. FRIENDLYGAL - A solid that spews a flammable, floating version of PLAY. FACEPUNCHSTUDIOS - Boom. Sparkly! FAIL - Clear fuel. Spits under impact. FIRES - Spawns fuel, but is also rigid. Spews fuel up into the air when on fire. FHI - Lava that disappears slower, due to the Inflow part. FHTGPIO - Sparker FORD - a weird, black, material that acts like fuel. FROG - same as FORD, but floats and its grey. FLIHM - a Mochi that when in a large quantity impacts, it covers the screen slowly in a red explosion. FUNHOUSE - Looks like fire, but also absorbs some materials. Extinguish it completely with water and it looks just like liquid outflow. FUCK - a liquid that can climb up walls and burn. This one has huge potential for user Levels. FUCKYOU - Snow-like substance that absorbs everything except fire, which it turns into on contact. Fire (@) Fire is actually just FH. Cooler © CARLSBERG - Weird floaty object, other objects go right through it (EVERY other object, even things like rigid), but fire will cut it up. COUNTERSTRIKE - weird grey material that spawns black particles. CH - Ignites fuel and powder, but condenses water vapour. Used in BLEACH, WATCH, DUTCH etc. Combine it with other materials for fun effects! Heater (H) HANSEL - Burner powder (check the mix code, there IS no powder O.O). HENTAI - uber fireball HYDROPHOBIA - Also spawns PLAY, but more violently. HFQ - Spawns both water and water vapor at the same time, but both are red. Dense (D) DAFFODIL - Enjoy the grey watery madness. DUCTTAPE - Spazzy user material due to PE, and hence cannot be used in mochi-flying. DUTCH - Controllable version of BLEACH. Light (L) LILO - Lots of outflow! LIGHT - A very hot gas. Will burn fuel and set powder on fire. Gas (G) GLOBE - Almost the same as CARLSBERG. GIFH - Flying Fire! GIFHN - Explosive version of the above. GOLDEN - Similar to CARLSBERG, except it also absorbs some materials too. Mochi (M) MTV - An odd, superglue-like matierial. Good as an adhesive. MUSTANG - A weird floating, controllable, bendy material. MOTHER - Red outflow that has the properties of rigid. MLF - Napalm! MOTHERLOVER - chewing gum. Rice (K) KABOOM - Odd, tensile but sticky substance. Think mozzarella! KRISPY - A strange solid that will shatter and reproduce when it hits the ground. Very flammable. Jet (J) JETPLANE - Awesome explodable mochi with some properties of elastic. JAPENIS - See for yourself. Huge lag. JEWBACCA - Wall-like fuel. Very bouncy. JOSHUA - User-controlled outflow that never stops burning. JAWBREAKER - Similar to JEWBACCA. JACOB - a liquid that absorbs most materials. Those that don't get absorbed bounce off it a lot. Inflow (I) IDIOT - A liquid version of outflow. IH - an inflow that spawns crimson water. IHR - same as IH. (SAME COLOUR STILL) ING - Floating gas that spawns quickly upon impact. Add other materials in the mix for interesting results! IMBA - Something like a mochi laser: spawns a lot of mochi upon impact. Could be used as traps in levels, but only on the floor, not on walls. INGOT - Rapidly spawning cohesive deadly gas. Outflow (O) OI - Creates deadly liquid very fast. OIF - Generates a highly flammable deadly liquid, which retains its erasing property while aflame. OIM - Creates a deadly membrane around itself. OIMEU - Controllable and more flexable version of the above. OTMWP - Solid, static outflow that explodes on contact with fire. OG - Killer Gas OY - A deadly semi-solid mochi-like substance. User (U) UF - Common User for Levels. Burns. UDRMJ - Extremely odd substance. Inert usually, but when set alight begins bouncing and spinning with high energy. Flammable. UDRMJQ - Same as above but does not burn away. Tip - Type the letter U before any combination to make it controllable. For Example: UIDIOT, a controllable outflow. Snow (Y) YP - Makes a cold powder, makes a cool explosion YF - Extremely flammable semi-solid. YMCA - Blue glue (rhymes!) YSENRIT - A very strange solid that spawns snow by default, but will start emitting a purple liquid when exposed to fire. YABRVICH - Strange solid that spawns an extremely flammable liquid (cannot be extinguished with water!) Null (A or N) ACACIA - Self spawning cum (If you don't know, don't ask) AMERIFAGS - Rigid axis that self spawns, is movable (use as an elevator?). ANALSEX - Put fire onto it and it seems to melt. ABDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY - Has almost every element property. Very, very weird material! Other stuff :Bombs :Domino Effect :Tools :Other techniques ;Baker particle Link A free way to make names for your recipe is at this site. Enter the combination, select "to word" and you get a list of words for your combination.